Attractions, of the 'Do' Kind
by Senshi's Tenshi
Summary: I FINALLY figured out where the whole X-over category is!! Now, this fic is gonna be about, well, what the title sez! A *uniquely* hair-styled couple!! Hehe, don't forget to read my other fics as well and vote!!
1. Voting!

Thursday, February 20, 2003  
  
**********Attractions, of the "Do" Kind**********  
("Do as in Hair-do ppl!!" if ya got it, yippie!! Tell me if you have any suggestions on a **different title name**!!)  
  
Hiya everyone!! I know what you are thinking.."Why aren't you doing your other fics?" Well, cuz I got this AWESOME idea!! Hehehe! Okay, as my title should have told you...to some extent, that it's about a couple..or atleast their hairstyles...hehehe! I'm soo silly! Well, anyways, this is another X-over fic! Yup, another one! It's an SM and G-Wing one! Hehe! I know, im "hehe"-ing too much. But it's soo funny! Well, atleast to my insane mind! I wanna pair up..the two most unique hair-styled people! As in, Usa-chan and....either Du-chan or Tro-chan! We all know that for them, it's a VERY unique hair thing they've got going on...^_^U I might just choose my fav though..but I wanna know who's interested in a fic like this! (Humor(LOTS of comedy I tell you!!)/romance/action/adven., and so on! You should kinda get a faint "feeling" from the title itself! Lol!)  
  
So, the voting's gonna be  
  
Usa/Duo  
  
Usa/Trowa  
Im not sure when im gonna close the voting right now..fairly when I get like 15 reviews for my other fic "Only Fools Fall In Love" it's an IY and SM X-over!! It's 15 pages long, so I think making a first chappie that long for IY fans, my friends, and all my reviewers and whatnot (to all of you!! ^_^UUU) I DO deserve atleast 15!! But I might close the voting a little sooner! Now which fic gets a chappie out first, depends on how many ppl review and leave a comment or something. When the chappie will be out depends on how many and how nice *or* (and) long the review is for the fic. Got it? Thx for reading this! Ja ne! Oi! This is gonna be dedicated to my friend, Fei-chan!! She isn't a writer at ff.net, though, so you can't try to find her fics on here, though, there could be another Fei-chan here, on ff.net..  
  
Want any info on me? I got my bio updated!!(  
  
This is only like two or more pages long, why I tell you...cuz I am always gonna tell you the date I finished writing a chappie or, for this case, a note, and how long!  
  
MuChOs LoVe, ~*Senshi's Tenshi (Megami)*~ !~*~Shi-chan~*~! -AKA- ^_~ *wink blink* Raven~* and(another)wink-a-d-ink 2 ya!  
AND!!!!! As I have promised, or said...and IY note!!  
  
I have gotten info that IY will retun on either March 3(b4 my birthday!!!(((() or March 10(after my b-day party!!!(((() but..yes, BUT!!! It's time will be ONE in the FREAKING MORNING!!! And, yes, AND!!! It is said, it will be RERUNS!!!! *sniff* but atleast we have IY back!!!! Not that stupid half-naked morons!!! How can ANYONE conquer, much less ride a horse, WITH ONLY A CUP ON????? NO PANTS!!! That's *shivers* sooo icky and ewwwwwwww!!!! My brother actual said it was "cool" but he never actual stayed up and saw it...there's how much that show brought out ppl's attentions! Blah! Well, that's all I gotta say!! MUCHOS THX 2 ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! And some reviewers of my new fic need to reread the top A/N's!!! and ASK for the extra stuff they can get for being...like, say, the FIRST reviewer!! And so on... so you guys get something from reading my ranting A/N's!!!! So ACTUALLY READ or atleast SKIP threw my top, if not all (if I have any at bottom) notes! Be quiet helpful and rewarding!! Tata!! *waves and disappears* *WOOOSH!!* [can be heard] *cough, wheeze, choke, THUD!* .... O.o .... ( my muse, member all of them? 


	2. At the Fair Gates

Saturday, May 10, 2003  
  
Redone on: Saturday, July 05, 2003  
  
Hello readers! I have updated my "Only Fools Fall In Love" SM/IY X-over fic!! ^_^ I will be doing some revising to it so all the review replies will be all in chap 1 and the second chap will actually be in the correct place, instead of under chap 5.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
I have not gotten enough votes, in *my* opinion, for pairings. So this might be a short chappie, but then again, knowing me, who knows what I will come up with. Enjoy!!!!! Still need votes for THIS and my "OFFIL" . . . said above. Thx Ja ne!!  
  
Hope you know how it goes with the:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
_Thinking_  
  
Interrupted . . . -  
  
*Emphasizing and Actions* (Like "He *what*??" or "*THUD!*" I can't bold or do italics OR TABS!)  
  
~Change of Scenery~  
  
%Time change%  
  
+Occuring at the Same Time but in a Different Place+  
  
I'm not sure if I'm going to do ::Telepathy:: but that is how it will look if I do.  
  
That's all I can think of right now.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^. ^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
~At the Park~  
  
"Come on you guys! Or we'll be late!" This came from a wheat-blonde with a big, red bow in her hair.  
  
"And *this* from the one *who* was *late* in the first place!" A raven- haired girl shouted at the blonde who first spoke, only receiving a pout from her.  
  
"Even Odango Atama was *on time* for once in her life!!" The so-called 'Odango Atama' glared at the raven-haired girl and was about to retort when the fist blonde shrieked. All attention was turned to her now.  
  
"Omygoshomygoshomygosh!!!!" She squealed and jumped up and down pointing ahead of them.  
  
"What is it Mina-chan?" asked a tall, chocolate-haired girl, whose hair was in a ponytail.  
  
"We're here!!!!" Shrieked Minako, while pointing at the fair sign entrance. Everyone else just face faulted and groaned. Minako, not noticing her friends' actions, grabbed the first person she could and dragged her with her. It just so happened to be the final member of their 'girl group,' a blue, short-haired, shy looking girl.  
  
"Mina-chan! Please! Slow down some!" The short, blue-haired girl pleaded.  
  
_I have enough patience, if only I could share it._ Ami sighed an was dragged away by the excited Minako. The other girls just followed behind, trying not to bump into people and apologizing to the ones Minako did while on her tirade to the fair.  
  
Minako finally stopped when she got to the entrance and looked back at her friends who were calming walking towards her.  
  
"Hurry up!" Minako yelled while tapping her foot.  
  
"That little twit!" Grumbled the raven-haired girl. The three girls finally joined the first two at the entrance and started giving each other raspberries, except for the tall girl and the shy girl. When they were done, they saw how everyone was looking at them and apologized.  
  
"That was sure embarrassing," Minako mumbled. Everyone, but the shy girl glared at her. Minako just giggled sheepishly with her hand behind her head.  
  
"Ohh, come on guys! Rei-chan!" she addressed the raven-head, "Don't be so uptight! And you Usa-chan!" Minako turned to the other blonde with the odd and unique-haired girl. "You can't say that you aren't excited as much or even more than I am about finally be old enough to go to the fair *with no supervision!*" She turned to the tall brunette, "Mako-chan, I know for a fact you can't wait to go inside and check out all the cute, hot, dreamy guys there are!" Makoto blushed while Minako went into her dream-world filled with obeying hunky guys all fighting for her affections.  
  
Minako sighed but was 'woken' out of her dream-world by a hard slap to her head. Everyone hid their giggles as she coughed and looked around quickly to find the culprit. Only insuring to lose balance and end up face first on the dirt ground. Here Usagi couldn't help herself but laugh out loud, and for her, that is *loud*. Minako slowly got up, dizzy and disgruntled. She growled and glared at everyone and stopped and stayed at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan! That's not funny! Humph!" Minako crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air while trying to turn around in a 'about-face' to nearly fall down once again. Before Usagi could explain herself, she busted out laughing at Minako's antics again. Even the rest of the girls started snickering if not just smiling.  
  
"Let's just go inside okay?!" Minako had enough fun, at her expense. She wasn't going to let them go without punishment either.  
  
_I'll find a way to execute my revenge!_ *Twap!* "Owww!!" *Thud!* And Minako was on the floor once more, with a plunger on her head.  
  
Everyone: *Blink . . . Blink . . . * (except the shy girl) Muhahaha!!!!  
  
"Ohh come on Ami-chan! You know it's funny!" Rei giggled out. The shy girl, finally known as Ami, just sighed and looked at her feet.  
  
_It's going to be a looong day!_ Was her thought, which was interrupted by a "Oops! Sorry Babe!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++With the guys+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~Quatre's Mansion~  
  
"DUO SHINE!!" (I read that 'shine' means die, but same for 'shinu' . . . so I don't really know.) Yelled an angry Chinese boy with sleek, black hair which was tied into a *tight* ponytail while chasing a boy about the same age as him. The boy named Duo has long, chestnut hair tied into a braid. (Which for him is VERY cute!! ^^; hehehe. I'm sure he looks VERY sexy when it's down . . . *drools* ^_____^;;;)  
  
"Come on Wu-man! I didn't do anything! Really!" Duo ran from the dubbed 'Wu-man' with great speed as his braid flew behind him, hoping not to get detached from the head which it grew from. Unfortunately, the 'Wu-man' was closing in, and with Duo's braid flying behind him, his braid was likely to get caught or cut. Luckily by chance, an intersection came up. Duo turned to the right, hoping that Wu-man would choose left and leave him to catch his breath. But Wu-man had seen the braid whirl and dance, then disappear to the right. So he logically followed and saw a door right next to the corner opened slightly.  
  
_That baka left a trail! That rat's tail is going to be MINE!!!!_  
  
When Wufei went into the room, he was immediately met by a 'splat' in the face, which next led to a 'poof' and lastly, a sick, mushy sound.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!! INJUSTICE!!!! YOU BRAIDED BAKA ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!" (YAYness!! I put all of Wufei's fav words as one dialogue!! ^-^;)  
  
~Back to that intersecting corner place~  
  
"Muhuhahahaha!!!! Shinigami strikes again!! That was fun. Heero in the morning, Wufei in the afternoon, and next shall be a double thing in the evening. Wooh, I could make a song out of that!"  
  
Duo happily skipped off to track down the last two members of the team, while humming to the song he just made up.  
  
%Five minutes later%  
  
Duo had searched everywhere, and he meant everywhere for the missing duo (no pun intended). . High and low, up and down, in and out, right and left, over and . . . well, you get the point. Until he finally thought up a clue to their whereabouts,  
  
"I know! *snaps his fingers* Trowa's prolly at the tent, Quatre was posed to drop him off!" With that said, Duo rushed to his motorcycle, well, technically Heero's bike,  
  
"I'm sure Hee-man won't mind, it's for a good cause after all!" He chuckled to himself and revved the engine.  
  
_This is definitely going to be fun . . . _  
  
%Fifteen minutes and nearly 3 speeding tickets later%  
  
Duo had finally reached his destination. The Annual Juuban School Fair. It happened every fall as he recalled, and this year, the circus had volunteered to participate in it.  
  
_I don't know why they volunteered, no cash but a few dollars for each day, for a whole week! It was totally insane!!_  
  
Duo scratched his head hoping to catch atleast one of his vict. . . uhh, friend. With his lil 'toy' in hand, he got off the bike and parked it.  
  
_There was no way in hell someone was going to steal that bike, Heero had done an impeccable job in its security system, of course me also being a pilot sure helps a lot in taking what I need._  
  
Duo calmly walked away from the bike that looked like it was giving him a death glare, kudos to Heero on that one, as well as anyone else who dared to look upon it's magnificence. Duo kept walking and whistling towards the Fair's entrance.  
  
_Man it's a bit sunny, wish I had brought my shades, oh well. *squints his eyes* Hey! Is that Quatre! *grins manically*_  
  
Duo ran all the way to about 100 feet far from the alleged 'Quatre'.  
  
_What is Quatre doing with four babes? Well maybe that other blond is one of his sisters. No way he would be caught purposely talking to hot chicks without a "good reason." Well, let's get the show on the road!_  
  
Setting up the "Plummering Quatre and Trowa, or atleast Quatre" as he had nicknamed it (LOL!!!!!!), Duo set forth Plan # 323(What?? So he's got some free time . . . Did I mention that it's been two years after 'Endless Waltz'?? Hehehe, my bad!!). So far Plan # 33, 54, 62, 76, 81, 93, 105, 108, 128, 157, 196, and nearly all of his 200 and something plans had either failed or got the wrong person. (*wink wink*)  
  
"Ready. Set. Launch!" As usual, Duo wasn't paying attention to what was happening while he was setting his lil 'toy' up and didn't bother to use his hands to shade his eyes in order to see. He just smiled happily, with much glee might I add, and skipped to the spot where his 'toy' would get Quatre.  
  
_Man, I missed nailing Quatre! He just *had* to win that bet and be prank- free for a whole month!_  
  
Yeah, I know, Quatre? OUR Quatre, bet?! Well, it was for a good cause. (^.6 Hehehe!!!!) No Duo-troubles for a blissful month! Too bad he had forgotten that it had been a month, exactly today! Anyway, when Duo had finally gotten close enough to actually see the 'babes' and 'Quatre' he noticed his flaw,  
  
_Ohhh, boy . . . a really, REALLY BIG flaw!!!_  
  
But he was a man, right? He wasn't Wu-man, but he was a man, and it *was* *his* fault that the 'hot chick' had the misfortune of being in his way.  
  
_It wasn't *entirely* my fault._  
  
He walked to about 5 feet from the girls and the first words he said were,  
  
"Oops! Sorry Babe!"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Saturday, July 05, 2003  
  
(I know!! But atleast I'm being honest!! FOUR 1/2, whole pages ppl!!  
Lol.)  
  
Do NOT forget to vote!!!!!!  
  
Usagi/Trowa  
  
~*~ OR ~*~  
  
Usagi/Duo  
  
~*~ AND ~*~  
  
The other scouts!!!  
  
*~!~*  
  
INNERS, also, if I should make Hotaru 17 like the girls and guys, and then pair her with ????  
  
*~!~*  
  
OKAY?!?!  
  
I dedicate this to CrystalMoon and her fic, "Bloody Soul of the Moon"!!!!!!! Read it!!!! (All hail the tree that is getting invites to get screwed by Trowa AND Heero!!) And my other fics!!! LOL!! I want like 5 reviews!!! Okay?!?! And you get another chappie, if I get more, well, you get longer chappie. You know the drill, chop chop!! /\/0\/\/!!!! (That's |337 talk!!) 


End file.
